


Scenic Stroll

by Minasbitch



Series: Mark Lee Is A Highschool Sweetie AU [6]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, I love calling jaehyun yoonoh help, M/M, happy late new years!, taeyong only appears at the start
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28575459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minasbitch/pseuds/Minasbitch
Summary: Yoonoh loves the activities made by the school but one activity beats them all.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Mark Lee
Series: Mark Lee Is A Highschool Sweetie AU [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835524
Kudos: 13





	Scenic Stroll

**Author's Note:**

> It's been 283663 years how've you been?
> 
> Sorry for the lack of cutefics like these! I've been going through a... phase.
> 
> Anyway, I use yoonoh instead of jaehyun but you'll see why while reading. This doesn't exactly feel like how I used to write them but I hope it's still alright.
> 
> The one with johnny is still my all time favorite chapter of this series so this might not fit expectations. Regardless, enjoy :D

Activities with walking have always been a favorite.

Yoonoh is always filled with aspirations and hobbies. His favorite part of school is the announcement board displaying the many tasks they're about to do.

If he would mention his favorite thing to do at school, he would say staring at that one shorter classmate. Yoonoh would gush about him to a friend, Taeyong, constantly. How wouldn't he?

Mark Lee is just the sweetest looking person at school. It says a lot because Lee Taeyong is his best friend.

When he sees the schedule for today's morning, he sees a morning walk, so it confuses him.

Until he's being assigned a group to do the outing with. A group without Mark.

"Let's go!" Taeyong drags a still confused Yoonoh to the exterior of school. Apparently the activity is to walk around the neighborhood and experience the air of the outside.

Honestly, this is better than staying inside all the time. He does prefer indoor activities, though. The thought of bugs and leaves hitting his head due to his height is daunting.

When they exit the school grounds, Taeyong is finally getting Yoonoh to walk on his own without a hand around his wrist. He really ought to focus on announcements while they're being told.

They have their usual casual conversation, ones you have with a really good friend. He laughs at the jokes and ignores the unfunny ones. Taeyong just knows how to make the worst jokes in the world.

While the walk just started, he finds himself drift away from conversation and staring at the pretty flowers in the grass and the really big trees that might've been growing for years, decades even.

"Hey, I believe we haven't really talked before."

The pretty voice catches his ears, a direct shift of his neck to the voice. Who would guess the voice would be an already mentioned character?

No matter, Yoonoh is thrilled to see how adorable Mark is with first impressions.

"Guess not. Introduction?"

Damn, what a way of words. Yoonoh should talk to people more instead of Taeyong and only Taeyong.

Their friendly banter transforms to casual talk. Yoonoh usually laughs at jokes strangers make to prevent awkward situations because he isn't a psychopath. He often makes jokes back, a friendly but more comfortable gesture to keep up a conversation.

There is also a visual gag. The fact that Yoonoh's the perfect height to hit tree branches as mentioned previously while Mark doesn't. Their height difference is only by around fifteen centimeters.

Their compatibility is striking and he wonders why people don't talk about them enough. Mark's adorable smile radiates the most positive of energies that Yoonoh finds himself smiling as big. He constantly hears laughs from him trying to fight the leaves hitting his face all the time. It's not a big deal, leaves are meant to be on trees whether high or low. Loving the constant giggles Mark produces is the only reason why he's being goofy.

The sunlight is a strong reminder of the morning and it's adorable how Mark enjoys making shadow puppets on the ground with it. He makes a dog, a cat and a bunny without needing to brainstorm what it'd look like. He just has the most unique of talents that Yoonoh would just love to be around to see.

The fresh air from the outside gets to him and he can't help but to exhale a lot louder than he needs to. He feels like he can breathe so clearly after being inside for so many days. Maybe the outdoors is a good idea after all. He knows by experience and from Mark constantly being the cutest person ever. There's no pressure in finishing a task, getting homework or remembering a specific word in a language exam. He just has himself, the nature and Mark to accompany him, to make him feel a lot more loved than he already is.

They can see the school a house away and he finds himself feeling like he'll miss out on many more conversations with Mark. Exams are coming soon and he doesn't think he can maintain studying and getting distracted by the boy without lacking at one. It's a shame, but highschool is just the start of adulthood.

"I had a lot of fun, Jaehyun."

He halts in his step, a name he hasn't heard in a while. It isn't a scarring backstory on why he doesn't call himself Jaehyun anymore. He just wants to be referred to as Yoonoh lately. He does catch up, only a bit stunned at the forgotten name.

"Me too, Minhyung."

Mark makes this face of purity and Yoonoh melts and he'll admit it. There's really nothing cuter than him making himself small even with how small he already is. He just likes the boy too much to consider it fair.

"Okay, yeah, I asked for that."

He might not be able to hang out with him a lot or be in the same room together in general due to recent activity, but he finds himself eyeing Mark constantly despite that. He hopes he'll never lose the time to find himself staring at Mark, no matter the time or place.

"You did, cutie."

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoy reading comments so if you're not too occupied, comment away! I love feedback and I'm actually not sure of what the next ship would be. If you're wanting any ship I haven't done yet, feel free to ask.


End file.
